The Four Amigo's I mean Chica's!
by My freedom My speech
Summary: My own story universe! Much loved characters will be in here though! While reading this and watching the films...don't you think the students were just a *BIT* too perfect? Well I have tried to rectify that in here! Please R R thank you :)
1. How do I even know these people?

WAKE UP IN THE MORNING FEELING LIKE…ummm, oh crap.

"Alex! What was the next line of that song!?"

Its questions like this that usually starts the day here in Slytherin.

Wait.

No you can't think that can you? You think we're all like Draco don't you? That little idiot's bought us all down or brain washed us. Well I say little he is taller than me but…hey!

"GG! Where's Alex?...and why are you holding a first year upside down?!"

God…I sound panicked, gotta check that.

Jeanna (GG) was giving me this look that rather pointedly said she had not missed the light twist to my voice, so while Crab and Goyle (or dumb and dumber you know…) continued to suspend the little chap AND THIS TIME HE IS SMALLER THAN ME, GG swaggered on over to me the bright blue dyed tips of her naturally black hair brushing against her shoulder as she did so her dark blue eyes checking me over quickly. She wasn't checking me out nope the real reason she was doing it kind of sucks, she was checking for marks of a curse or anything.

It only happened once; in the first year as well we are in our final year now! I mean seriously!?

Anyway back to our Quidditch team captain currently giving me a lecture by the power of her stare…creepy woman. Just as my genius Slytherin brain was coming up with a "witty" comment Crab and Goyle started to look too, Crap and more crap just to be safe gotta come up with something.

And quick.

"If your intent on taking everything he has tickle him at his flanks he'll wriggle and drop his stuff quicker, and here I thought all Slytherin's knew this trick" sealed the comment with a sneer in the direction of Crab and Goyle.

I am to put it simply a boss.

And then my hair decided to fall into my eyes. Yay.

Luckily only GG had seen this, Crab and Goyle were torturing the first year (I was right all of his sweets and Galleons were falling to the floor) who by the way shrieked like a girl well a Gryffindor girl to be precise.

You know if precise was your thing I for one am quite happy to throw everything I own around my shared room much to the chagrin of my best friend Alex. Anyway back to the hair I rather elegantly (angrily) pushed it back behind my ear with the rest of my red hair, but rather shockingly I'm not ginger like the Weasley's my hair has a more I don't know bloody look to it, cool right?

No it sucks THIS CRAP DOES NOT DYE WELL! Tried to make it white once, must say this though I do suit pink might be to do with the fact my eyes are a baby boy blue sort of colour. Oh crap she's still GG's still talking brain tune in!

"…so then Goyle told me he liked shorter curvy girls so I gave him your number I just wanted to check you w-"

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"Ha! Now you're listening! Anyway you wanted to know where Alex was yeah well she's still in bed but knowing how much noise you make when you're trying to find your duck slippers she's not asleep she might be reading though"

..I don't make that much noise even if I did I wouldn't care theses slippers are ducks. Ducks, they quake while I walk. This is awesome especially when Snape tries to address us and has a headache but that's a story for another time.

"Thanks I guess? I don't know honestly sometimes I feel insulted even when your being nice" *fake sobbing sounds* God my acting's awesome, well at least I think so the flick rather harshly delivered to my nose seemed to disagree though.

Meany.

"Ha-ha! Your welcome while you're back up in our room would you mind telling Rayanne she needs to get down here I need help with my potions work?"

"Oh yeah sure whatever~" As I turned I did the whole *I'm on it* hand wave. Been spending far too much time with the Gryffindor's recently…wait what I froze mid turn (majestically) "wait Rayanne?"

"Yep that is what I said right?" I knew from the constant glances back at the still wailing first year she was paying me minimal attention. Rude.

"Well yea-"

"Then can you get her for me I really need help with my potions homework!"

"You do realise she's as good at potions as Seamus right?"

"Wha~"

All of us in the Slytherin common room spun at the sound of furious stomping on the curved staircase (distinctly lacking an awesome set of duck slippers quaking their way along not being weird just saying) From the top of staircase we say hair angrily flicked out the colour was dark brown middle-ish length so it's not Ray…ALEXANDRA!

I was about to repeat my rather pressing question until I say hers eyes, usually a really pretty (#not jealous at all) pale green shade with a deep brown colour encircling her pupil but now all there was, was murder.

And not even the murder of Hufflepuffs! Professor Cumber-Roz will not be happy, I have no idea how that woman is actually head of the Hufflepuff house I mean all she ever does is complain about them!

But where I was basically shaking (majestically!) in my boots her gaze shifted over my shoulder to Draco who evidently was now leaning over the back of one of our chairs smirking at the show about to un-fold. 50 Galleons says he's gilded by the end of the day.

Oh I want to see him limp to the medical ward with that, matter of fact where's my camera?


	2. This is why we shouldn't make a mess

Well…this is fun.

Like pee yourself funny style fun, well it would be merely from the sight of me Ray GG and Alex alone. Look we get a little too involved in fights between us and other people the fact it was in the Slytherin common room was not my fault! *cough* Draco's *cough* God even in my own brain I'm subtle, or not if the glare Snape is currently giving me is anything to go by but you know he can probably read my mind right now for all I know he is. Gotta test that.

Balls.

No, no Snape cannot read minds evidently as he is currently looking like he is going to cat fight Draco's hair out for me. Oh dear god it would look like he was holding an albino rat…actually on that train of thought where's Captain Twerk?

"Why were you fighting well at war in the common room Miss Valis?"

Does everyone's throat bob like that when they fear swallow?

"Because Malfoy played a prank on my Professor"

Sounding like potter…nice that won't make him want to kill you more that he already does I mean blame it on that first year all you want we all saw you try to spit at Draco then miss and catch Snape's robes by mistake. And you broke my camera.

Meany.

"Oh really Miss Valis…what kind of prank was this and how did a Slytherin so easily fall victim to it?"

Well yeah I want to know that to Alex usually spots all pranks coming from all sides (which sucks on April fools but hey some things can't be helped right?) Anyway.

"Well I found some pastilles in the trunk at the end of Annalise's bed~"

SON OF A BITCH STOLE MY SWEETS!

Wait I had no sweets, and never usually do which is why I steal everyone else's. But from this revelation we all knew the true nature of these pastilles, Puking Pastilles. That's why she kept throwing up! I knew it had to be something I just sort of assumed it was dumb and dumber's smell. (We have been over this right?)

"..ing as this is not really bad enough to warrant points being taken from Slytherin house, I recommend that the mess is cleared up by the first lesson of the day which may I remind you" Snape here gave one of the campest point twirls, but it had the desired effect as he was able to indicate it was me (yay) GG Ray and Alex who were cleaning.

"Why do I have to clean? I was robbed I should be receiving compensation!" Long shot but it was worth a try.

"You are the one who threw your pet rat at Draco, are you not?"

Long shot not worth a try.

"No! Captain Twe~ Callidus (cunning) jumped off of the door frame onto Draco! I had nothing to do with it!" Smooth. Like a baby's freaking butt, that save was boss level seven and all that. The slight twitch of Snape's eye told me something was annoying him, but that might be the fact he just caught sight of my duck slippers I bet he's hopping I walk (saunter more like) out of here quietly to save him from the constant quaking.

Fat chance.

"Enough!" He finally snapped at us, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly. What was he trying to do, get high off of the lack of oxygen or something? "You four get cleaning! And you…" this was said while he was advancing into Draco's personal space ohh look at him squirm! "If you deem it wise to pull a trick like that again it would be within your best interests to be off of Hogwarts grounds before I see hide or hair of you!"

…did he just faint standing up? *thud* Ok scratch that yes he did faint and now he's sprawled out on the floor of the common room. Snape looks really impressed, well I say that he's just poked him with the end of his shoe shrugged given one last "clean it!" then walked off.

Meany. He didn't even stick around for my ducky orchestra.

"Alright Kiddies! Let's get this done!"…seriously? It's still only like what, sly glance to the clock on the mantel. 11:15 in the morning!

GG was watching us with an ever increasing sense of disappointment shining through her eyes, I mean sure the rest of us were part of her well whipped team but we were still lazy as an obese cat. What can I say? We are good at what we do and that is pretty much nothing.

"Can we just magic it clean?"

Came the moaned response from Ray complete with the odd little wave of her arms to show what she meant, this caused her dyed green fringe to slip into her eyes.

(WHY CAN EVERYONE ELSE DYE THEIR HAIR AND NOT ME?)

The really "subtle" twitch of our captain's eye gave away her next plan of attack, and Jesus was I hoping she would not go down that route. "Okay then we magic it clean but then to make up the time we will have to have double practise for our next Quidditch game agreed?" Was it just me who knew that Snape had confiscated our wands when he walked off so we had to do it by hand? From the panic stricken expressions on the faces of Alex and Ray I guess I am. Mental smirk time, oh yeah I feel good. But still...crap! I hate extra practise!

"GG please I think we should do it by hand because umm Snape will know! If we used magic or not, and if we do we will be in a massive heap of crap" Well I did mention that I really hate extra practise, well I hate all practice but extra practise just makes me nauseous.

At this GG's smirk increased tenfold "so they I say again…Let's get this clean kiddies!"

"Aye aye captain!" the other three of us chorused.

What's that muggle show again, umm oh SPONGEBOB! Damn. The biggest problem with that, I can actually see us in the show. You know if you forget that we are all bosses of deduction, we need deer stalkers hmm that would be an awesome Christmas present to. Well, everyone.

THIS CLEANING STUFF STINKS OH GOD IT UP MY NOSE HEEEEELP!

"You know the more you cry onto the floor the more fumes will be kicked up" GG's voice broke through my slight reverie (and stopped me pulling my eyeballs out)

"Why THANK YOU! What would I do without knowing that?"

"Well keep crying obviously" Ray decided to chip in by now but at this point I was already rolling across the floor towards her using my shirt to absorb all the anti-bacterial stuff on the floor. Stopping at her side using my best 'draw me like one of your French girls pose' as a conversation starter, I squinted slightly at her face.

Something was, off about it.

"Why are you pulling a Frodo death face?"… well thanks bro cheer me up why don't you, I mean I don't even have my duck slippers at this point, GG took them off me when I started moonwalking across the room during the fight, although im not sure why it was NOT the worst thing to happen during that fight. Example one Alex vomiting, continually. How much can you fit in one person? Example two GG getting far too into the fight and using that recently released first year as a hammer…against other first years. My god, you should have seen them flying off in all directions. It was the best thing I've seen so far this term!

This is why GG is my captain and I will follow her to the end, or victory you know whichever one is safer. What can I say we love each other but we are still Slytherin's.

Ha I feel sorry for those who believe we have honour…where was I? Oh yeah!

"Why are you wearing soot as eye liner?" my quizzical eyebrow went up, the best part of this expression I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN PULL IT HA! Not that it's a major thing for me, nope not at all.

"well I'm always blowing stuff up so I thought why not put it to good use?" the pride in that voice almost made me proud the woman before me had ruined so many of our potions lessons, almost. Then we all heard a small skittering noise everyone glanced to the door to the common and where greeted with an oddly normal site in this house. A bright purple cat carrying an albino rat, this house is so normal…I love them all. Well almost all of them.

"Spoopy!" GG's voice made us all jump which didn't work out for me as Ray slipped from her kneeling position and tipped her bucket of antiseptic across the floor then proceeded to land atop me. Fun.

The purple cat dropped my rat and quite happily stood to attention for the affection his mummy (GG) was giving him, this happened a lot since he became purple. What he's white naturally! All I can say is second year did not pay off well for the boy; we accidently spilt a potion on him. We still can't reverse it…damn we're good.

Luckily I didn't have to move for Captain Twerk to come to me "Hello baby how are ~?" ah I love my baby that's how I justify cooing to him. My ratty quite happily boggled then curled up in the hair I had resting on my shoulder.

All sweet and lovely right? Well it was until Alex puked, again. It seems when Ray spilt her anti septic it flooded Alex's way and the effects of the pastilles don't seem to have completely worn off.

"IM NOT CLEANING IT!" Came the screamed response from the rest of us in the room, it was at this point GG dropped a bomb. "Hey guys do you think after we win our next Quidditch match (modest my dear) it would be a good time for me to ask Draco out?"

The rest of use turned to her with wide eyes, well Alex turned as well as she could. Then with an impressive synched response we all fake chunked, well two of us did Alex actually followed through. 10 out of 10 for style on that one though bro! What I like ironic situations and this fixed the bill perfectly.

Again a sly glance to the clock 12:25...wait I swear that means something. I could feel the air hitting the rest of my eyes as they widened comically. CRAP.

"WE HAVE POTIONS WITH SNAPE IN FIVE MINUETS!"

GG me and Ray darted out of the room and charged toward Snape's room. We heard Alex weakly call out "What about me?!"

A three way glance told us all we needed to know.

"WE'LL COVER FOR YOU JUST CLEAN THAT UP!"

I hope Snape appreciates the anti-bacterial soaked shirt I wore the white rat on my shoulder and the purple cat that looked precariously close to flying out of GG's grip, and Ray's potion skill's. What that's probably what he's going to be most scared of!

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please R+R! I will try to update in the next day or two! :)


	3. We are awesome at potions

Balls, balls and well more balls.

Even with my super positive thinking we managed to make it (with a very well-choreographed robe change, and by that I mean we had to chuck both Spoopy and Captain Twerk at Ray it's a wonder she managed to catch them knowing her sport skills) we managed to slide into class just as the clock hit half past another miracle here as it usually takes us hours to traipse over to lessons, I'm not hating on Snape I roll up late to everyone's lessons equally.

"You three you're late and where is the fourth of your…coven?" came the booming straight through to snide and snarky. This man was skilled we should learn much from we shall.

SHUT UP MIND YODA!

"Also why have you bought a rat and a cat to my lesson?" cause the spoon and the moon were busy duh.

"Sorry sir the puking pastilles were still affecting Alex so we were trying to comfort her as she was getting really upset!" I think my voice currently sounds like a sugar cane dripping with sugar and even Snape was letting it slide you could see it in his eyes, which were currently a-rolling.

"Fine fine sit down, and you" damn dude you got bony fingers "stop the puppy dog eyes you're too old for those!"

"But sir you said all my attributes to work to my situations" once again I win as demonstrated by the dismissive wave he gave me. Win. As I went to sit down though I could see both Fred and George give each other guilty glances, but it was only Fred who would meet my gaze in their direction with his regular cheeky grin, which I returned with a killer smirk and an air kiss, which he *caught* with an exaggerated movement and held it close to his heart.

Ok that was cute…I mean LAME (ADORABLE! What I have a soft spot for nerds don't we all?)

I couldn't help but respond with a broad smile and a giggle behind my hand, he seemed to enjoy my reaction if his wink was anything to go by; at this point GG and ray hooked me under my arms and practically carried me to my seat. During my floorless journey I saw Crab looking my direction and by the grin on his face and the slight incline of his head it was easy to assume he thought the kiss was for him.

God I'm going to puck pastilles not necessary.

GG being my good lord at Quidditch and saviour at…well everything else. What I may be Slytherin but I can still get in some trouble from time to time, but I know at these moments GG Alex and Ray will always be there beside me, oh god I'm getting emotional. Cover it with broken breathless laughter, direct towards Grab continue by flicking eyes to GG who is currently giving him a death glare that is so bad that I know understand why the first years who mess with her team call her Medusa.

Hot damn that girl can be scary, oh great now Snape is staring luckily Ray is right beside me with the rib breaking laughter so he just rolls his eyes again, and goes back to teaching...WAIT! HE ALREADY STARTED? All right zone in brain come on!

"Alright students today we will be having a potion making competition" Ok doesn't sound too bad "But I will be choosing the teams this time WHAT!" It was rather convenient Alex decided to suddenly appear at this moment in the seat next to me and if anyone ever says I was shocked I will kill them…slowly. So needless to say I screamed fell off of my seat and landed with a heavy ass first thud to the floor, Ray rather spectacularly followed to suit but she did managed to kick a Hufflepuff off of their chair so it's all good.

GG did not get off scotch free just, well a lot better than me and Ray as even though GG landed with a heavy thud she had somehow managed to go butt over boob and land heavily on her shoulder. With her glare re directed we all knew that Alex would pay the price later during training, so not all bad for us all on the floor, wait how did Alex land on the ground?

Well GG's shoe firmly planted in her gut may give a clue…but then again maybe not.

"DUDE LEGOUT I'M NOT HELPING IF SHE CHUNDS AGAIN!"

My shout sounded more desperate than I expected but never the less GG swiftly removed her leg which was a blessing.

"And once the circus closes up maybe we could get on with some work ladies?" that man can pull off sassy; I want to see him do the tri click!

"SIR YES SIR!" this seemed to be a good enough answer for him as he gave (another) dismissive wave of his hand and continued talking

"ok teams are as follows team 1: Hermione, Fred, George, Annalise and Alex who finally decided to show up" I think the comment would have been much more sly if Alex hadn't given a mock salute in response, well played bro she being my best friend seemed to know what was going through my mind and offered me a Bro-fist under the table which I gladly took and reciprocated.

"Second group: Jeanna, Draco, Seamus, Crab and Rayanne" I think…the group may have been slightly shocked if the gasp in unison was anything to go by.

I didn't really pay attention to who was in the other groups though I do know that Ron Harry and Goyle ended up in a group together…wait Harry? I mean Potter.

That's going to be fun to see how that ends up, but group two I actually fear and I know the rest of my group does as well as we end up at the other side of the room to them. Well played team, well played.

I honestly don't know how we managed to win the competition.

I actually have no idea so don't bother asking , I mean Hermione ended up having a break down cause evidently she's a genius in everything else but she can't make Felix Felicis, well that's useful.

I mean I think all me and Alex did was people watch, and by people watch I mean we flirted with Fred and George, well I flirted with Fred who was completing the potion he looked like some world class Chef, and too say I thought it was hot. Was. An. Understatement.

I mean god he was chucking in all these ingredients and giving me a cheeky grin and asking how my day was going so far well I say that it was slightly more flirtatious "So Robin how's your day been sweetie?" Nice reference to the hair there bro.

"Well sweetie" emphases on the s aren't I cool? "Quite good yours?"

So while we were making small talk I saw George out of the corner of my eye turning a rather adorable shade of pink, then I turned a little more to see Alex just finishing blowing him a kiss.

Well that worked. But from the love filled expression her face it was more than enough for her (she will be interrogated later) My gaze swept over the room towards the second group in a startled widened state just as the explosive noise of another ruined potion for Ray and Seamus ricochet through the air, and looking in their direction you could see the ash covering all of those in the group.

Well done guys…why was Draco impersonating a tomato?

God im happy our group got chefs Fred and George. Our prize for winning? 2 free periods of no potions work!

Back in our room later on me and Alex were chucking Captain Twerk and Spoopy between our two beds, the little buggers have loved this game since second year. When the phone we somehow managed to sneak in last year went off GG was first to snag it clicking accept with a well-trained hand. So while she spoke me and Alex went back to our game when she walked over to the wall with just a few things on it.

One of these things was a shag tally…for Ray.

GG swaggered straight over and ticked off Ravenclaw for the week.

Well what can I say it's near the end of the week?


	4. I cannot golf

I was barely alive by the time Ray came charging back into the rooms I was just making a rather zombie-fied shuffle back to my bed (I managed to forget my duck slippers so my feet were freezing) with my morning cup of tea, cause the second she walked in she walked into our shared dorm I received a bag to the face while the squealing girl ran and belly flopped on GG's bed.

So while she was doing that at the sound of my skull hitting the wall behind me startled Alex awake…my good she looks like a permed bush baby…

Who kept looking at my cup of tea, well the bit of it left in the cup and not spread about on my arm leg and rather soaked Iron Man pyjamas (don't judge me peasants!)

Evidently we both looked weird because when GG (who was hearing all the latest Ravenclaw gossip) looked over she rolled off of her bed with tears of laughter in her eyes.

Meany.

Ray looked over as well but instead of rolling off of the bed laughing she looked kind of panicked and I couldn't figure out why well for a minute I couldn't figure out why but then the world turned black.

…

I noticed three things when I woke up, one I was still not wearing my duck slippers, and two I was without my light up arc reactor pyjama top (which I'm still proud of mastering the skill to sleep in these, as the light keeps going off in the night. Subtle tip: Eye Mask)

And three: the place I was currently sat in STUNK of antiseptic, I mean it literally reeked.

Wait did I finish cleaning the floor?

Well yeah…I did get to class *check*

Did do a little flirting*check*

Did watch Seamus and Ray form another explosion*check*

Well then where the hell am I? It was then I noticed GG sat at the end of my hospital bed.

"Cap I'm just gonna get this" Abstract arm wave above my head *double check* "out of the air, why am I in the medical ward?" it was then I noticed my Captain was lovingly eating ALL of my get well soon sweets.

Game on bro, game on.

It seems my GG has lightning reflexes on the Quidditch court but in real life, well she kind of sucks it's easy to tell by the way she went a flailing as another two chocolate frogs went sailing through the air.

The fact I'm currently in a hospital did not stop her from grabbing one of the chocolate frogs off of the floor, then bitch slap me round the face with it, gotta say though the girls got a god damn hard hit; is this why when on holiday no own will help her practise with her boxing training?

"Alright…sorry about that" She I don't know she seemed to deflate after that and I soon found out why, there were deep dark circles under her eyes she looked so tired.

"GG when did you last sleep?"

"When you went down I thought I thought I'd apply our pact about if someone gets hurt on the Quidditch pitch to all of your injuries, and trust me there are many"

With that here cheeky grin reappeared, and yeah I think we all stick by that pact no matter what it states if one of us gets injured the rest wait by their bed until they are ready to go back to lessons or at least the dorm room when one of us is with them until they are up on their feet again.

Wow this is kind of depressing, but it's nice to know they care so much.

Oh god I'm going to cry, ok breath Annalise you're a Slytherin not some wet cloth Hufflepuff! Wait…where are the others? Evidently my confused face is very obvious as GG started talking as soon as the thought crossed my mind.

"Ray is currently at the mercy of Snape who banished her to the Forbidden Forest and Alex, well I don't know she got really upset when you went down and just had a lot of coffee well at least I think it was coffee she did get a little weird after…hmm not sure really"

"But we all know she doesn't drink?"

"Yeah that's what I was saying!" it was at this time with her arms swinging above her head like a helicopter trying (and failing) to take off. Just as I was about to tell her about my amazing inference the doors to the medical wing cracked open just slightly it was easy to tell from this that it was not Ray or Alex coming to pay me a visit as both of them would flung the doors back on their hinges screaming "Is she alive!"

Just because they are so lovely like that no, when the door opened it revealed two rather glowing sets of red hair…self-conscious glance back to my own hair nope its still a bloody red colour.

Phew.

Wait; is that a good or a bad thing? Unfortunately I had not time to freak out with panic as a rather deep voice echoed through the otherwise quite wing (rather startling the nurse who was on duty at the time)

"Hello sleeping beauty how are you on this fine afternoon?"

"Feeling like crap, you know even worse than the time Ray managed to release a noxious gas in Snape's lesson you know how it is" The dismissive wave of my hand in front of my face swiftly stilled as I caught site of the bouquet of yellow roses Fred held in his hand. OH MY ARE THOSE FOR ME, CRAP MY FACE IS ON FIRE.

DON'T LAUGH AT ME PEASENT!

But there was a sweet smile on his face one I couldn't help but smirk *grin* back to him well, I was smiling till GG's elbow tried to burrow between my ribs into my lung.

"What the hell G?"

"What you looked kind of dazed I was just checking you were ok!"

A scathing look of disappointment seemed to sum up my feelings pretty well at this moment at this time, GG once again showed just how much she loved me by raising the chocolate frog she had earlier hit me round the face with and eating it. Whole. I mean like legs and everything it was kind of freaky to look at, I think the twins agreed as Fred began to give an awkward chuckle while George gave her a look that held shock, horror and a small amount of what was that?

Pride? How can you be proud of something like that?!

After that moment it got slightly awkward and even GG (who was about as intuitive as a Mountain Troll no hard feelings bro at times seemed to notice) so we all just sat there, staring at each other.

"Well why don't we go do something else? You know I do love sitting within the most uncomfortable group of visitors ever I would love to stretch my legs" I stood up THANK GOD I'M NOT IN A HOSPITAL GOWN OR THIS COULD GET AWKWARD!

But seemingly fate was being a troll so with that thought in mind I somehow managed to drop slightly to the side suffering from a major case of head rush, luckily GG was there to catch me although it did get slightly weird when she started singing "AND IIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOOOOVE YOOOU" and petting the side of my face.

I mean it's more normal in my animagus state at least then I am cute and cuddly, I mean as I said before im not that short in regular life. Swift punch to the gut sorted that out.

"Alright with her on the floor wheezing what do you guys want to do?"

Fred started to lower the bouquet of roses with a grin on his face, his eyes quickly flicked back to George who had adapted the same facial expression.

"Well actually we already had a plan in place of something to do if you were starting to feel better"

…Was it normal to fear a raised eyebrow because the expression currently adorning his face I'm pretty sure will haunt me for the rest of my life.

"What is this incredible plan then?" As I pulled GG up by her elbow into a standing position both twins grins increased till I thought they were going to split the boys faces in half, now that would definitely be an image that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Balls…"oh crap now we're giggling.

"Shut up he's going to hear" the giggling died down once GG had hissed this at everyone else currently in residence under the round red velvet covered table's…god that would look weird on the address area of a letter wouldn't it?

"You think you've got it bad your Slytherin's" (synchronised snicker from me and GG at the well-known Slytherin chat up line) "If he sees us he's going to have us hung drawn and quartered!" Why are they all hissing? Has Spoopy been training them or something, well that wouldn't actually surprise me at all.

"And it not even Snape's classroom!" ok that was definitely not a hiss more of a squeak, maybe Captain Twerk's been at this training thing as well, anyway I could only just make out George's shape as he was curled on the other underside of the table with Fred closer to us, well I say us GG was in front of me as I was currently cradling many crystal balls close to my body FOR A SCHEME MIGHT I ADD THAT WASN'T EVEN MINE!

Anyway hooking the bottom of my t-shirt (what you don't honestly think we wear the robes all the time do you be serious) under the balls (tee-hee) I quickly hooked a single finger under the red velvet currently acting as a curtain that was saving our asses I peeked out and saw Snape with one eyebrow raised contentedly glaring at our chosen hiding spot well. Nothing else to do here might as well go in for a penny in for a pound *Live long and prosper hand* It was at this point one of the crystal balls I was holding slipped from my grasp and went on a rather long journey rolling out from under the table and creepily slowly rolling down the steps to the main floor of the Divination classroom, this is when we die then. It was nice knowing (most) of you.

Snape's eyebrow somehow raised even further up his face, I don't even know how before he gave a slight shake of his head and…wait what? Did he just, yes yes he did he did just chuckle and maybe there was even a ghost of a smirk upon his face but I couldn't honestly tell you for sure.

I was still in shock when GG called "Ok douche bags we're out of here" this was before she pulled me out of my spot under the table by my ankle not really putting too much care into her movements considering she was currently pulling me down a flight of stairs, I was still too much in shock to move but I did repeat "ow!" every time my head crashed into the next step.

When finally (!) we reached the bottom of the stairs GG grabbed my free hand and dragged me into a standing position, I turned to the twins who looked rather like they couldn't decide whether to laugh or question the whole stair fiasco just then.

"Alright lead us to your secret lair or wherever we are going"

Saying this made Fred laugh and George turn a light shade of pink (Adorable baby!) any the Fred decided to graciously take the lead shouting over his shoulder

"This way ladies and that includes you Jeanna!" hmm to pee or not to pee with laughter as G went after Fred with murderous intent aglow in her eyes, god did he just shout I should probably cheek on him. That was before a rather shaky hand caught the top of my arm. Turning I saw George stood there still sporting a faint pink blush…oh no. He's not going to say he loves me is he? God if he does I'm gonna puke, and I've only had tea so far today so it's mostly gonna be bile. Ok that's a gross thought even for me.

*Cough*

"Yes George can I help you?" Well I sound like a douche (nothing new there then!) shut up brain!

"umm sorry, I just wanted to ask if Alex is ok I mean I saw her running through the courtyard earlier, and she just seemed off is all" Ahh he just did that little shrug thing that so cute! I opened my mouth to answer when GG shouted down the hall "That if you stay in there much longer you'll get a reputation like Ray!"

I ran. Like a bat out of hell.

Once we were all walking in a group, well it was more like a formation of sorts really as Fred took a forward position to lead us all to our final destination GG stood to my left and George at my right while I guarded the crystal balls in the middle, we look like some crappy mafia.

But I feel the sniggering ruined the effect, and it got worse when GG turned to me to question "Why do you look like you are about to wet yourself?"

"Cause I kind of have to go, what about you captain what's your excuse?"

GG snorted and turned to start talking to Fred who had enquired why we were discussing my incontinence, I quickly whipped to my head to the side to talk to George while the others were occupied "She's fine sweetie" WHATS WITH THE USE OF ENDEARMENT BAIN GOD LOOK AT HIM HE LOOKS LIKE A TOMATO! "She just doesn't like blood so this morning might of thrown her off her game a bit" Ok brain first the3 endearment now the grin what are you smoking!? (Everything you smoke idiot!)…this is probably a bad sign that I'm now answering myself.

…

"Ok what the hell?" why do I sound so damn excited? I honestly sound like giddy had a baby with helium voice that what this sounds like! I haven't sounded this excited since I first found out that Captain Twerk can be used as a missile in a fight, one of my best discoveries actually that when did I found that out again? OI! Focus we were shocked remember brain? Anyway there were four golf bags resting there each with a few clubs in, I would name them but I honestly have no idea what their called.

Why would I?

Fred proceeded to swagger up to the golf bags; for a Gryffindor that boy does have swag you can't take that from him. He picked a club up (again I couldn't tell you which one it had a handle is pretty much all I can tell from it) twirled it around for a few seconds in his hand before grabbing the head of it and swinging the handle up in my direction.

Whoever says it looked like I was going to crap myself through fear is lying…I was almost in tears though, ALMOST.

"Drop the balls!" sweetie they hit the floor before you opened your mouth! And the Z formation snapping commences!

"Don't get her excited" now for the evil eye turn towards GG whilst the twins were in fits of hysterical laughter. I turned back to them slitted my eyes put my hands on my hips and put my feet at shoulder width apart(with both chest and butt slightly stuck out) you know a pose that is both kind of sexy but at the same time I could probably castrate them both with just my glare.

Deep breath in. Oh now they look panicked.

"I can't golf" was all that I uttered. At this George just seemed to sort of deflate or something while Fred gave off another loud bout of laughter, which GG quite happily joined in with.

…

Well this isn't awkward. At least there's nothing going on down there with him or I would probably discover a whole new shade of dark red with the colour my face would go. I say this because Fred was currently pressed up against my back teaching me how to swing, and you know not to be big headed or anything I must say I'm pretty good and by pretty good I mean like a bo-WHY JEANNA CANT YOU JUST LET ME CELEBRATE NOT SUCKING AT A SPORT FOR JUST A FEW MINUETES!

I say this because just beside me GG is currently taking out at least three first years a minute using the crystal balls as ammo, why did she have to be so god damn god at sports!? I've only taken out like three over the past half an hour and that's with help! It was at this point Fred chose to lean down and whisper to me

"You know if you frown like that for much longer I'm pretty sure the lines won't leave your face" well played good sir neutral expression activate! "Anyway you just need to find a target and focus on it completely to hit, so just look out in the field and find one then we shoot" Ok I can do this with that I scanned the field I obviously wasn't going to get any of the first years trekking back from Hagrids lesson now as GG and George had scattered them with their precision hits, so um who was I going to ge~

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

It was just like this black shape charging across the field with Draco going after it. Hmm Draco.

"I want to hit Draco" I said pointing out where he was to Fred who was still behind me.

"Oh god yes!" With that I (Fred actually) positioned the club and the ball so it would definitely catch Draco it little way ahead, I was told we had to hit him this was as he was still running.

Ok, three…two…ONE!

For three whole seconds then I thought I was going to puke, until he hit the ground. Then I just screamed with excitement! I kind of launched myself into a hug with GG who was so shocked she almost dropped me, luckily though her reflexes seemed to be working this time around as she managed to grab me before I went down, then with a shaking hand I pointed out a fallen Draco on the field.

Then I did drop, and drop hard.

By the time I managed to jump back up GG was already halfway down the hill, rolling my eyes I charged after her with the twins (who had finally finished whooping with glee) in hot pursuit when we finally reached Draco he still hadn't moved from his spot. We kind of just stood round him not really knowing what to do thankfully George was there to Poke Draco in the side a few times.

This although seemingly harsh seemed to do the trick and wake him up a bit.

While Draco was still blinking blearily in the afternoon sunlight, GG demanded what he was chasing across the field (yay I wasn't the only one who'd seen it then!) at this Draco blushed, and im pretty damn sure it reached the tips of his ears when Ray charged over asking why none of us were already looking for Alex.

Why would I be…wait random black shape…oh crap yeah her animagus is a freaking Black wolf. (Only slightly less cool then mine I must say)

GG turned to me with a serious look in her eyes after gently dropping Draco's head back onto the floor, had she been cradling it since we first got here? "You've to change" Putting her finger on my lips to silence me when I began to argue "We could find her so much more quickly!"

"Yeah we probably could…IF MY ANIMAGUS WASN'T A BABY PANDA!"


	5. So what I'm a panda

So yeah as I was saying it would be a brilliant idea for me for go into my animagus form so that is exactly what I've done, and you know I might actually have been enjoying it I usually do I mean. Dude I'm a panda for Christ's sake and a baby one at that!

As I said I would enjoy it you know if GG and Ray stopped fighting over who was allowed to hold me, this is not to say I am currently walking no! That my dear would require effort!

No Ray was currently carrying me with her arms locked under my front legs and all the while squeezing me half to death.

(God if someone could look inside your head right now…I mean god knows what they'd find)

It also kind of sucks when you have two of your best friends (The twins idiots) laughing their heads off at you in the background which I could certainly live without it did kind of suck, god why do I suck?

"Ray it's my turn to hold her now!"…oh gods not again please.

Ray at this moment decided it was a good idea to spin around at break neck speed toward GG who was currently walked alongside Draco which she had said that she had to do due to the fact that he might bolt before we were able to find her…

Pfft what a pile of crap as it is easy to see that she just wanted to keep his attention on her from the way she kept walking into him slightly when he started to glance at other things, this constant distraction of his might be to do with the fact I keep sticking my tongue out to try to escape rays grip,

I mean sure I'm lazy but I do like to stretch my legs on this form once in a while (let's just say I either intend to disgust her into dropping me or to make myself so slippery that she can't grip me…you know regular self-preservation techniques).

Oh yeah GG wanted to hold me didn't she?

"Bog off Jeanna I only just got her back off"

Oh wow this is AWESOME keep turning my butt swings out really far! It's like a freaking ride!...oh no actually stop I think I might just puck if you keep it up.

As my butt finally made contact with her right thigh as she once again spun around to keep her attention locked forward.

I mean does everyone feel the need to objectify me? I am not (that much of) a teddy!

I might be a panda cub but there is a slight difference, isn't there?

Deciding to keep Ray on her toes I gave a good and vigorous wriggle, well I say to keep Ray on her toes really I just wanted to look back at GG who by this time was using Draco as I don't know really like a walking cushion of sorts?

And although yes they did look slightly like a typical Hollywood depicted couple in love (Well no not really they looked like a pair of teens one of whom was rather drunk…come to think of it*Head swivel to the other side* Yep so do Fred and George)

Ahh it's good to be a panda what with Ray's gentle sway as she walked I was slowly starting to drop off to sleep, not the best of my plans considering the fact we are currently on a rescue mission but hey?

Im a Slytherin what can I say?

Oh god my heads starting to roll to the si~

Hehe oh gods look at Draco! I think he should really look into getting a career in interior design I mean he's discovered a whole new shade of red for god's sake! Oh GG what have you done to the poor b~

Oh my god we could call the shade "Hormones" Ah yeah that sounds awesome we could sell it to all the teenage girls…god I should go into marketing.

Oh yeah…I'd be good in….marketing~

I gave a snort quickly as I started to drift off to sleep, I seemed to forget a few simple facts about this form though which was first and for most I have quite a lot of extra chub on me, second when I move about a lot in this form I become very hard to grip especially if I don't actually want to be held.

Long story short when I snorted, I jiggled.

WHY IS THE FLOOR SO GOD DAMN SOGGY!

…oh yeah it's covered in moss right (ahh I sometimes begin to miss your supreme intellect you know?)

Hush up you! Oh cool look at the sky it's absolutely awesome! I mean look pink clouds!

I mean, god why does the sky have to be so lame? (Yeah real smooth sweetie, real smooth.)

First eye would you please refrain from twitching? Thank you. Do you ever shut up?

(Yeah when you fall asleep idiot)

Well played, well played.

Ach! Why are you all looking at me?

"Ah little baby, look at you!" No bad G no put me down now don't NO! "Ahh its okay little un"

Okay if you are going to hold me at least do it in a less motherly way please…what are you doing now? Stop it! Don't Pet me, I am a snake worthy of my Slytherin heritage!

But oh god the ears my one weakness!

…I think I can live with this, ahh.

"What the hell is that sound!"

Ach no release GG release DAMN YOU WOMAN I CAN'T BREATHE!

"Stop wriggling you!"…I think I may have just wet myself.

With that all others in the group fell in line behind Jeanna slowly making her way over to a wall of tree's on the edge of the clearing which we had been stood in, she reached out slowly to drag across some of the overhanging tree branches.

I think I might just be blind.

You know just a thought.

A pretty damn realistic one though.

For there rolling on the grass was Alex, I think she may just be like I don't know lost to the world all I can say is that her pupils are pretty damn close to exploding out of her actual eye's.

Hmm would that be super gross or hilariously funny?

Well no time to ponder that now as Alex suddenly began rolling and thrashing about in the grass, and I'm pretty sure all of the others behind us (the twins were now holding the branches leaving enough room for everyone to see through as well as me and GG let our heads fall to left with matching faces of sheer shock.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

…oh crap…no GG don't turn woman why are you turning stop now, ha-ha Alex looks like she's about to faint!

And as GG finally completed her hesitant and rather unwilling turn we came face to face with Snape.

Yep definitely pee'd myself luckily GG was too shocked to notice…at least for now all I can say is I need to get out of her grip before she notices what has happened.

Snape still looking like he was about to break down, swung and arm out in the direction of the castle nearly decapitating Hagrid as he did this, and seeing as Hagrid had only come out to see why everyone was screaming in the middle of the Forbidden forest this late at night.

"All of you to detention….now" oh god that voice is like ice dripping down your spine, now we really are in for hell. Yay.


	6. Yep totally Acting

Okay…well this isn't as bad as it could have been otherwise.

Right?

I mean we were all a little peeved at being punished in the first place but Snape's reasoning had been rather bulletproof "You know" Oh he's doing that drawling thing he does, you know when he thinks something is painfully obvious and the rest of us are just human and do not see it with super Snape logic.

"I wouldn't have cared so much if you had only hit the other houses from that first year group coming back from Hagrids lesson" He meet each of our gazes with a cold burning ferocity. Well I say met I have a habit that when I'm nervous my eyes just dart all around the place and usually people give up trying to look into my eyes.

Alex says it makes her dizzy trying to keep up with my eyes.

Add to this the fact that GG was playing with her hair and keeping her eyes clearly locked on it, Ray was staring at the floor and trying to chew through her bottom lip…and Alex was I don't know being Alex? By this I mean she was staring at the window over Snape's shoulder watching first year students try to fly.

Come to think of it did we all look that stupid when we were first learning to fly?

I hope not some of us (Alex, Ray, Draco…etc.) still look like idiots when we get on a broom now which kind of sucks when you're trying to flirt with someone. Case and GG I know what you're going to say *…shut up?* YOU FIRST! Anyway, yes she is excellent at riding a broom stick, but she also gets really rather boisterous on one or in the court and yeah someone got kicked in the face…Draco I'm sure you've guessed it by now Draco got kicked in the face.

And boy was it funny to watch.

Not that we were all hiding out in the Slytherin viewing towers while she was trying to teach him or anything…I mean God that, that would be weird.

*Yes and your not at all weird are you ~Darling~*

SHUT UP!

"SHUT UP!"

Wow…Snape has never looked so angry…

"And you two I would stop laughing now!"

With that my head snapped round so fast that my neck actually ached, and stood there I saw the twins with equally shocked expressions, for it didn't matter how angry Snape got at us we had the protection of being Slytherin he always went easier on us. The twins had no such protection they merely had to face Snape at full flow…why are my eyes watering?

Didn't I already say myself Ray, GG, Alex and Draco were going to be safe?

Why can't I be like other Slytherin's without feeling for the other houses why do I have to care?

"Snape..." God why is my voice so croaky? Am I really that chocked up?

Well evidently because when Snape spun back around on his heel, his eyes widened. It didn't matter that it was just by a minute amount they still widened that's what mattered, it meant that the main point of Snape's anger had blunted off.

With a sigh he ran a hand down his face, behind him I saw both Fred and George take a quick peek to see what had ended his tirade when they caught sight of me they looked rather panicked, but it didn't matter as GG had already curled her arm tightly around my shoulder and pulled me into her side.

Alex also came round to my left hand side and gripped my hand offering me a grin to take my mind off things, with Alex in my line of vision I started to calm down quite a lot she knows I don't like situations like this.

Not about being in trouble or being about to receive another detention no I couldn't care less about that I get those all the time not it was the facts that had so far come out during this meeting, the biggest and most drastic being the fact that my animagus is…is…a panda.

Oh the shame!

Oh that and the fact that Draco will die as soon as I get my hands on him, and it will be a painful death he suffers,*aren't you overreacting?* I'm not at all over reacting! He put Fire bolt whiskey into Alex's drink even though even though we all knew from previous Slytherin house parties that she does not drink! *Ok yeah that does sound quite bad…*

Good to know we are on the same page for once.

Even GG was pissed with him at the moment…and that was something.

"Ok fine…I want ALL OF YOU to work with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest for at least the next three nights" From what I could see around GG's bicep Ray just seemed to slump slightly I knew why though because she now had over seven nights to complete out in the Forest, three now for not trying to kill first years as they ran up the field and four which she already had to serve for trying to kill me yesterday.

Not the weirdest reasons any of the people in our group have been dragged into detention *slave labour*, I mean it seriously we have some seriously weird reasons for ending up in detention.

"After that I will allow you return to your regular after lesson activities" with this Snape sat down again behind his desk somehow he managed to look menacing but at the same time entirely compassionate for…all of us that's what shocked me most.

The fact I froze where I stood meant that when he gestured toward the door of his office, I was not able to move luckily Alex had a hold on my wrist and was able to coax me out the door, once we hit the doorway GG shoved me gently in the base of my back causing me to stumble slightly.

I would have been annoyed but the quick shift in movement caused me to jolt and almost in a way come back to myself, so I just shook it off.

I was still falling behind the others a little bit as we headed back to our dorms to change into more comfortable clothes and considering it was already early evening we were quickly running out of time to get ready, it was at this point that I noticed Fred had fallen in step beside me. Although I had to look up at an angle to see his face (I AM NOT *THAT* SHORT NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE SAYS!) He looked slightly panicked?

Why was that?

With a small smile "What's up carrot top?"

It was at this point that his face that had been really rather serious which was slightly weird, broke out in his signature grin and his eyes finally flicked over to look into mine.

"What was that back there?"

Umm what?...How the hell do I respond to that it just sounded so…so sad.

"Oh nothing much you know emotional back mail and all I usually cute my way out of these sorts of situations" I somehow managed to accompany this with my signature dismissive wave.

But my hand was shaking, and I think he must have seen it because when my hand came back down at my side, he grabbed hold of my wrist.

He then proceeded to slide his hand slide down to my hand…oh god.

OH GOD.

GG Help me! I'm modelling hormones! *Now available with the accompanying perfume overactive teenage pheromones* Thanks idiot.

Fred seemed to notice my discomfort because he began to draw back his hand, but I didn't want this I wanted his hand to stay around mine he was so much warmer than I was so I couldn't help it I quickly gripped his hand tighter.

As I did this I ducked my head down trying to hide how embarrassed I was about having to hold his hand.

Unfortunately this gave me more than enough time to see Fred Grin at what I had done while he looked down at our joined hands, god my face is actually starting to hurt because I was blushing so much.

I didn't really notice the way we were walking more intent just to relax back into my thoughts, I really had no worries about being walked into something Fred may be cheeky but he wasn't horrible.

It startled me slightly to see the portrait of the Slytherin common room, when I turned to voice my shock to Fred *He kissed me!*…no idjit he was gone. I didn't know what to think.

Should I be embarrassed?

Or happy…I don't know I just felt slightly lonely.

Well no point in dwelling on it, sucking it up.

Locking it down.

Opening the door I swung it open swaged into the dorm room I shared with my girls turned to them and said "Alright ladies we need tactics because we are obviously going to have at least one round of poker tonight! Ok hit me with ideas"

It was then as I was having plans and tactics screamed and me from three obnoxiously loud women that I realised, crap.

I have to face them all down in poker now…AND IVE GOT SUCH A CLEAR TELL!


End file.
